


Not So Lazy Day

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Arthur!Harry, BFF Roxy and Eggsy, BFFs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Galahad!Eggsy, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Post V-Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, calm it,” Eggsy shouts as he approaches the door. He unhooks the latch and opens it, “what do you– Rox?” </p><p>“Eggsy,” is the snap greeting he gets before she pushes past him into the house. </p><p>“Come in?” Eggsy mumbles to himself as he shuts the door and turns to face Roxy pacing in the hallway.</p><p>She faces him with a scowl, “why aren’t you dressed?” </p><p>“It’s my day off?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I need to borrow him."

Eggsy and Harry had decided to spend the day in bed. Their days off had conveniently coincided so they’d thought, why the hell not? The day had passed slowly, both relaxing and taking it in turns to pop downstairs for a fresh pot of tea.

Harry is dozing lightly against his bed mate’s shoulder while Eggsy flips through a magazine when there’s a sudden frantic knocking on the front door.

Harry jerks awake.

“Just the door,” Eggsy says, throwing the magazine down the bed and turning on his side to face Harry.

“Ignore it," is Harry's grumbling reply as he wraps an arm around Eggsy's shoulders, "they'll get the message and leave us alone soon enough."

Except the knocking continues and somehow manages to get even more frantic.

“Whoever it is must really want to see us,” Harry murmurs, not making any move to get up.

“Ugh, I’ll go,” Eggsy groans as he hauls himself up and out of bed. He shrugs on Harry’s dressing gown and ties the belt tightly around his waist. 

He makes his way into the hall and grabs his keys from the side table.

“Alright, calm it,” he shouts as he approaches the door. He unhooks the latch and opens it, “what do you– Rox?” 

“Eggsy,” is the snap greeting he gets before she pushes past him into the house. 

“Come in?” Eggsy mumbles to himself as he shuts the door and turns to face Roxy pacing in the hallway.

She faces him with a scowl, “why aren’t you dressed?” 

“It’s my day off and I’ve not even been out of bed today?” 

“Well, good thing you’re up now, get some clothes on, I need you.”

Roxy helps herself up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and makes her way to the bedroom she knows Eggsy and Harry share. She opens the door and goes straight for the side of the wardrobe that belongs to Eggsy with a curt, “afternoon, Harry.”

A still slightly bleary Harry sits up in bed and leans back on his elbow, “Lancelot.”

“I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important,” she says, rifling through Eggsy’s suits, “I need to borrow him.”

“Not at all,” Harry smiles, “I’m not usually one for staying in bed, but Eggsy is very convincing.”

Roxy glances back knowingly, “excuse me, sir, but I doubt you needed much convincing.”

Just as a smile starts creeping across Harry’s face, Eggsy appears around the bedroom door with JB snuffling at his heels. 

“Wasn’t even my idea, thanks,” he folds his arms against his chest, “what’s up, Rox? You ain’t usually this… manic.”

Rather than reply, Roxy takes a hanger from the wardrobe holding a grey suit and holds it up, “this one makes your eyes look nice.” She shoves it towards him. “Put it on.”

“Rox, you’re lucky you’re my best mate,” Eggsy glowers, taking the shirt and trousers before going back to his drawers to find pants and socks. 

“Just go, I’ll find you a tie,” she waves him off and starts rifling in the drawer holding all of Eggsy’s neatly folded ties. 

Eggsy rolls his eyes but takes his clothes and disappears through the door to the en suite. 

Suddenly, Roxy sighs and turns to Harry, pointing at the piles of Adidas boxes at the bottom of the wardrobe, “why does Eggsy have so many pairs of trainers? I think he needs an intervention.”

Harry chuckles quietly at Eggsy’s offended  _Oi!_ , “take a look in my wardrobe, Roxy. I own five pairs of shoes, the rest in there belong to Eggsy.”

Roxy does as she’s told and shakes her head at what she sees. There’s a small shoe rack in the corner holding four shiny pairs of Oxfords and a ratty pair of trainers. Next to it is two piles of boxes, tall enough to brush the bottoms of the suit jackets hung up.

“Eggsy…” she sighs, “why did you let him put them in your wardrobe too, Harry? Surely he’d listen to you if you asked him to stop buying so many or at least get rid of some.”

“We have a deal, I’m afraid,” Harry says, “I keep my butterflies and Eggsy gets his trainers.”

“Look in the bathroom downstairs, Rox. See what I have to live with,” Eggsy chimes in at Roxy’s confused, _excuse me?,_ “millions of butterflies, yeah?” He continues, “say hi to Mr Pickle while yer there too.”

Harry shrugs his shoulders when Roxy turns an even more confused look on him. 

“Roxy," Harry shifts on his elbow, "I have to ask. Why are you so frantic and why do you need Eggsy dressed so quickly?”

She sighs, “my parents are demanding to meet him. They saw that he tagged me in some photos on Facebook from when we went to that club last weekend and now they want to meet the charming young man I’ve been hanging around with recently.”

“Charming?” Harry repeats. 

“Their words.” 

“Cheers, the both of ya, I'm charmin' as hell,” Eggsy grumbles, finally reemerging from the en suite and sulkily buttoning his shirt, “hey, Rox, did ya ever think why we might be in bed at four in the afternoon?” 

“Yes I did, but you owe me, Unwin. Remember who saved your arse in Morocco last month. Here,” she hands him a tie and turns to address Harry as though he isn’t lounging in the bed with an amused look in his eye, “oh, and sir, you’re invited to dinner on Friday evening. My parents want to meet some of my colleagues too.”

Harry raises an eyebrow, “I’d love to. I assume you’ll be asking Merlin and Percival too?” Roxy nods. “I’ll clear our schedules.”

“Aren’t you and Percival related anyways?” Eggsy says as he struggles into his jacket, “haven’t your parents already met him?”

“He’s my cousin but they don’t see each other often. They know he got me the job at the shop so they want to have dinner with us.”

“I’ll make sure we’re there,” Harry smiles. 

“Brilliant, thank you,” she smiles back, “come on, Eggsy, let’s go. My car is parked outside. I'll have him home by six.” 

Eggsy sighs, “yeah, whatever.” He turns to Harry and kneels on the side of the bed, “you’d better still be here when she releases me.”

“We’ll see,” Harry says, leaning forward to meet Eggsy’s lips in a kiss.

When they part, Eggsy climbs off the bed and scoops up JB, dropping him on Harry’s lap, “stay. Both of you.”

JB woofs quietly in reply.

“Good boy. See you later, Harry.”

Eggsy turns on his heel to follow Roxy into the hallway and is about to make his way down the stairs when he hears Harry’s voice call.

“Bring back some dinner?” 

“No promises,” he shouts back with a grin.


	2. “Mum, Dad, this is Eggsy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So,” Eggsy starts once Roxy’s got the car on the main road, “you want Eggsy or Gary to meet ya parents?”
> 
> He sees her purse her lips but keep her eyes on the road, “they’ve seen your social media profiles, so they already know what you’re like. Just be yourself. And get your feet off the dashboard.”
> 
> Eggsy rolls his head back against the headrest and drops his feet, “Kingsman-Gary,” he scoffs, “they know the only pedigree I have is JB, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's finally back and writing~ Got lots of new chapters almost finished so my other fics should start updating again shortly too!

“So,” Eggsy starts once Roxy’s got the car on the main road, “you want Eggsy or Gary to meet ya parents?”

He sees her purse her lips but keep her eyes on the road, “they've seen your social media profiles, so they already know what you’re like. Just be yourself. And get your feet off the dashboard.”

Eggsy rolls his head back against the headrest and drops his feet, “Kingsman-Gary,” he scoffs, “they know the only pedigree I have is JB, yeah?”

“They aren't  _that_ bad. I mean, they can be a bit snobby about some things, but honestly, they could be much worse. Did I ever tell you they knew the Heskeths?”

“No?” Eggsy sits up straighter.

She laughs, “I think my dad went to the same school as Mr Hesketh or something. I’d never met Charlie before Kingsman, but I knew of him from his parents. But the apple definitely didn't fall far from the tree there.”

Eggsy snorts.

When they arrive at Roxy’s parent’s house, which is surprisingly smaller than Eggsy had been expecting, Roxy’s poodle, Merlot, comes trotting out the front door, closely followed by a older looking couple.

Roxy gets out the car and gives the dog a scratch behind the ears.

“Mum, Dad,” she says when they reach the door, “this is Eggsy. We both work at Kingsman.”

“Eggsy? That’s an unusual name,” Roxy’s mum says, taking Eggsy’s outstretched hand and shaking it.

“Yeah, it’s a nickname. My da started calling me it when I was a toddler and it stuck. M’ real name’s Gary. Gary Unwin.”

“Do you dislike Gary?” Roxy’s dad asks. 

Eggsy shrugs, “not really, I've been Eggsy for so long Gary doesn't feel right.”

“Well, it’s lovely to finally meet you, Eggsy. You can call us Josie and Ron. Roxy, why don’t you go help your father make some tea while I show Eggsy to the conservatory?” 

“Yes, mum.”

Josie hooks her arm around Eggsy’s and all but drags him around the corner of the house, which Eggsy assumes is the back garden. Ron gives Roxy a smile and nods his head in the direction of the front door. 

He lets Roxy take out the dishes while he sets the kettle going.  

“Has Percy met him?”

Roxy nods, putting cups and saucers on the tray, “they get on really well actually. Scarily well, in fact. I wouldn't want to leave them in a room with anything that could be used as a weapon.”

“That’s good to hear,” Ron chuckles, “how is he? We've not seen him in a while.” 

“He’s alright, been a lot of help getting me used to the whole tailor business. Percival should be coming with us on Friday for dinner, so you can catch up.”

“Who else is coming? Your mother said we’re going to meet a few of your other colleagues?” Ron says as he transfers the hot water into a teapot and places it beside the neatly arranged cups. 

“Just Harry and Merlin. Harry is our boss and Merlin is one of our superiors who did most of our training.”

He smiles, “I'm looking forward to meeting them. Now, let’s go save Eggsy from your mother’s chattering.”

Roxy grins and places a packet of biscuits on the tray before picking it up and following her father out to the conservatory.

They sit and listen to Eggsy gush about his little sister (showing off a few of the hundreds of photos of her on his phone, along with a few photos of him and Roxy on their various "business trips" around the world) and talk about Kingsman and tailoring for just over an hour before Josie leans forward and asks how he and Roxy met at work.

“Kingsman always get in a few trainees when they need a new employee and they decided to keep both of us on,” Roxy explains, “since we trained together, they let us work with each other a lot.”

“We’re so happy that Roxanne has made such a good friend. You're always away on business together and she says you do a lot of partnered work?” 

“Yeah,” Eggsy grins, “can always trust Rox to have my back.”

Roxy makes a point of looking at the clock on the wall and placing her cup back on the tray before Eggsy can continue, “sorry, mum, but I'm going to have to drag Eggsy away for now.”

“So soon?”

Eggsy glances down at his watch with a frown, “ah, yeah. Sorry Mrs M, I'm gonna have to dash. My boyfriend is a bit of a worrier. Thanks for having me round.”

“I promised his partner I’d have him home by six,” Roxy explains. 

Josie stands and wraps her arms around Eggsy’s shoulders in a hug, “ well, it was lovely to meet you, Eggsy. You’ll be coming for dinner at the end of the week with yours and Roxy’s colleagues?”

“’course, yeah. Looking forward to it.” 

They smile at each other before Josie lets him go, “say hello to your young man from us.”

“Will do,” Eggsy says with a glance at Roxy. 

Roxy gives him a knowing smile before clapping a hand on his shoulder, “come on then, I’d best get you home.”

Eggsy thanks them once again and lets himself be steered through the winding corridors of the house and outside to Roxy’s car.

“You gonna tell ‘em me and Harry are together before Friday?” Eggsy asks once they’re on the road, “or are we keeping that quiet?” 

Roxy sighs, “I’ve brought my fair share of girls home, so they’re fine with same-sex relationships, but they can be a bit funny about age differences. That, and Harry is Arthur. They might not take too kindly to the fact you’re sleeping with our boss.”

“So no footsie under the dinner table then?”

“Don’t you dare. No sneaking off to dark corners either. They’ll see you on the CCTV. There are certain things I’d rather they didn't see, your lovely backside being one of them.”

Eggsy pouts. 

“I’ll let you two decide whether you want to tell them. And for spies, you two aren't as sneaky as you like to think you are. Merlin showed me the security footage of what the pair of you get up to at the manor when you think no one is looking.”

“Oh, we know we aren't sneaky. Harry likes to hack into Merlin’s database and nick the videos.”

Roxy shakes her head, “you’re as bad as each other, aren't you?”

“Why d’ya think we’re together?” Eggsy grins, “there’s somethin’ to be said about datin’ someone older than you. They know a lot of tricks.”

“Stop right there, I don’t need to know,” Roxy laughs as she stops the car in front of a Chinese takeaway, “go get your food before my ears start bleeding.”

: :

After Roxy drops him off in front of Harry’s house, Eggsy unlocks the door and picks up some cutlery from the kitchen before heading straight up the stairs. He grins when he sees Harry still reading in bed with JB asleep by his feet. 

He puts the bag of food on the bedside table and quickly strips out of his suit, folding it and placing it on the chair in the corner. Once he’s down to his pants, he crawls under the duvet and cuddles up to Harry. 

“’ello.”

“Hello,” Harry smiles, putting his book to the side and wrapping an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders so he can kiss Eggsy's forehead, “you smell like perfume.”

“Rox’s mum is a hugger,” Eggsy laughs as he reaches back to pluck the bag from the table to put it between them, “she said to say hello to my young man from her, by the way.” 

“Did she now? And does she know the real age of your young man?” 

“She knows what she needs to know and that’s it.”

Harry rolls his eyes and plucks the container from Eggsy’s hands and pops a piece of chicken into his mouth, “pass me my rice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy is Percival, just because I like the idea that his code name is the same as his real name.

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
